FateBinded Memories
by kamog
Summary: Chained by memories and people, how will fate deal with this woman bound by hardships and woe? OC focussed - Multichapter
1. Chapter 1: Confinement

**FateBinded Memories**

_I do not own Final Fantasy XII, it's characters, locations or anything from it. I own ly own Odella Muir Folles and this story._

_'Chained by memories and people, how will fate deal with this woman bound by hardships and woe?'_

**Author's Note:**

A story I decided to write, featuring my fancharacter Odella Muir Folles. (first/middle/last names) Technically, this takes place not far into the game...around when Vaan and co are in the Giza Plains area.

* * *

Chapter 1: Confinement

Del groaned as she dragged her hands along the cold rock floor, struggling to push herself up off the floor. Much to her dismay, she fell back down to the ground, landing hard to the ground. She almost silently hissed, her chin slightly stinging from impact with the rock. Most of her energy had left her body, leaving her a nearly-dead shell. She refused to eat the food in this most dreary prison. She'd rather die of hunger than have to take her chances to have your insides burned with poison.

She brushed her hair away from her right eye slowly, to cover her left eye. Her right eye didn't matter to her anymore. After all, it was blind so she had no reason to even have it open. After a foolish drip of concience in a fight years ago, she had gained a newly blinded eye, not to mention a large scar to make it worse. And just because of the dispicable empire. She wished it had hit earlier that these bastards were doing wrong. Maybe then, she wouldn't have the injured eye.

Del remained on her side, lying with her arms splayed on the ground, watching the occasional guard's feet as he walked by, or examining various cracks in the ground. After a few moments of meaningless examining, she noticed some feet standing in front of her cell. "You are being summoned. Get up." the man, another one of the stupid guards, roughly spoke, demanding her to get up.

"...and if I don't?" Del shot back, her voice heavy with discust and hate. "I'd rather die in this cell than talk to those murderous fools." Slightly shifting her neck, she remained laying there, until the guard openned the cell. He didn't hestate at all before grabbing her right arm and pulled her up, roughly.

"Get your hands of of me." Del said, her voice flat and limp, just as her body was.

He walked out of the cell and started pulling you her the stairs, ignoring Del's fumbling and weak steps as he maked his way up. After some more walking up the stairs, he made his way into a hall, now practically dragging her. Del started to weakly pull her arm in an attempt to pull away. "Let me go, you fool."

"Stop squirming, insect." the guard hissed, not allowing her to pull away.  
After a few moments of weak pulling, he squeazed tight on he arm, causing her to stop all resistance. She hated being this week, but she wouldn't take her chances at eating possibly poisoned food. Enough people in the empire had severe grudges against her, it wouldn't be suprising if a little poison just happened to slip into the food given to her.

_'Grudges. All of which because of the illusions created by that madman. Vayne Solidor, he was tricking them all. Making them think that what they were doing was right, it makes me sick.' _Del bit down on her lip tightly, fuming with anger._ 'I may have thought his 'united' Ivalice was good in the past, but I know firsthand the truths of what he is doing to Ivalice. I can never go back to that oblivious naivity.' _Her mind swirled with bitterness.

She felt a tug on her arm once more and glanced up at the moron that was still holding her arm. Apparently through her in-depth thought they had made their way to the destination.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you're spoken to, scum." He said, in his rough voice. He spoke with a slight hiss, most likely from frustrations caused by her open defiance towards him and the empire.

Del simply smirked before he pulled her through a large set of doors. "The treasonist, as you requested, my lord." The man said and stepped back, forcing Del to stand on her own.

Nearly falling, she shakily regained her balance and looked at the man before her. "Vayne." she nearly growled, glaring at him in anger and contempt.

"Years ago I would have never have thought, you of all people..." he started talking, his voice surging with confidence and power.

Swiftly, Del cut him off before he could go on. "What you're doing is wrong, Solidor! I should have never believed anything you said to be right!" her voice rang, nearly screaming.

Bergan started to walk towards Del, his hand braced on his weapon, but stopped nearly instantaniously after Vayne put his right arm up. "That won't be necissary." He said, his voice growing deeper, ever so slightly.

"Little Odella, what do you think I am doing that is so wrongly to this empire? To Ivalice? I am doing the people of Ivalice a favour by uniting the lands. If I unite everyone, wars would stop. There will no longer be small empires fighting each other. It will only be one large, peaceful empire." He sighed for a moment in slight frustration. "Why can't you see that?"

"I am Odella no longer, Solidor. " Del gritted her teeth hard before speaking. "There will never be peace...all this death and fighting will only cause more fighting. Or are you too dillusioned to see...the truth?"

Bergan was getting severely angry, as Vayne laughed at her comment. "The truly dillusioned one is you, Odella. If only your vision wasn't so...faltered, you would be able to see what is truly right."

_'Bastard.' _She gritted her teeth and covered her scarred eye. He knew for a fact that she had felt weak because of it. She fell forwards slightly, feeling woozy from the lack of food and sleep. Her breathing got slightly heavier and she fell on the ground, landing on her knees. "My vision...isn't faltered...It's just fine."

"What a shame...you're but a weak shell of what you once were." He looked down at Del as she hid her face from him. "I would never have expected years ago...that a servant of the empire would turn on us."

He looked up and turned to the soldier that had taken Del from her cell. "You may return her now. Prepare her for interrogation tomorrow."

Odella clenched her wrists and started to get up. She jumped up at Vayne, aiming a punch towards his face. He smirked and caught her wrist easily, annoyed by her attempt to fight him. "Look at you. A dirk-caked parasite feeding off the future of Ivalice. It is quite dissapointing what you could've been if you weren't so damn foolish."

He leg go of Del's wrist and stepped back, only to turn and walk away from her. She again bit her lip and fell back down on her knees. _'How did I let myself...get like this?' _She ran a hand through her hair, getting it caught in a tangle for a moment. She looked at her knees and saw them dirt encrusted and scraped.

After a moment, she was pulled up by her arm and made to stand on her feet. Soon Del were led out of the room and back down the stairs._ '...have I really allowed myself to end up like this? Filthy and weak...'_

--

She moaned out of pain as she was thrown onto the cold ground of her cell.

"Bastard..." she growled quietly as they closed the metal gate in front of her.

Del struggled to sit up, hurting her back in the process. Glancing over as she heared a metal clanging, she saw a metal tray on the ground. It had a few toppled plates of food and a spilt cup of water, sitting just outside of her cell, just close enough for her to reach the food.

_'...food...I shouldn't eat it...' _She crawled off to the front of the cell and reached to grab one of the old pieces of bread_. '..even if it is poisoned, I'm just so hungry...'_

With a deep breathe, Del put the bread close enough to her mouth and smelled it. Licking her lips, she put a tiny piece on her lip for a moment, to test if there really was a poison. After a moment of no effect, she took a large bite out of the bread and soon ate the whole piece.

She coughed for a brief moment, her throut in slight pain from the coarse texture of the bread sliding down her throut.

"It...wasn't poisoned...?" she asked herself. After a brief moment she rubbed her scarred eye, then proceded to crawl over to the wall. With a sigh, she rested her back against the wall. Del let her head fall and atempted to fall asleep, in this most uncomfortable place.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:**

Odella seems a little too...emo in this chapter, but I assure you, she is more angry than she is angsty. It's actually weird writing her this angsty, but meh...it's just because of too much memories and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that she could help it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscence

* * *

**FateBinded Memories**

_I do not own Final Fantasy XII, it's characters, locations or anything from it. I own ly own Odella Muir Folles and this story._

_'Chained by memories and people, how will fate deal with this woman bound by hardships and woe?'_

**Author's Notes**

More of her past...blah blah blah. She's so angsty...it's annoying, these first few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Remembrance

Del groaned slightly as she woke up, twisting her sore neck. _'God, it's impossible to sleep here. Like I would want to if I had the choice.'_

She traced her finger along the floor, gathering dirt along her bare hand. She nearly cringe at the feeling of dirt covered skin. She wanted her normal clothing...her white gloves...her long leg-coverings. She despised the tattered rag she was forced to wear. The distasteful brown and dirty pice of fabric. It may have covered her midriff, which she was glad for, she supposed, but it was not as long as she would have liked. It barely covered her upper-thighs, leaving barely anything to the one's imagination. She just wanted to cover herself...to be warm...to be home...

Home. She didn't even have a home anymore. Ever since a year before...when she abandoned everything she once knew as the world...the truth.

--

"Miss Folles! We require your assistance!" A man in armour yelled across a room, running towards her.

She smiled with a laugh. "How many times must I repeat myself? Call me _Odella_ instead. ' She cracked her neck and continued with her talking. "May I ask what is needed of me?

"You have been given orders to head towards the area of Nabradia, with the second wave." He said, nervously fixing his helmet as he spoke.

Odella laughed once again, brushing parts of her bangs out of her face, revealing the recently healed eye, and the left-over scar. "It seems you can't have a break when fighting a war...It's not like i'd let the infirmary keep me any longer anyways." She said, her optimism flaring. "You won't be sent out for a while, hmm?

"Er...er, no ma'am! I'm still going to be used as a messenger here for quite a while!" He said, trying to keep his back stiff and soldier-like.

Odella smirked, walking towards the man. Smiling softly, she placed a finger on his chin. "If you do ever get sent out, I want you to be careful, okay Marcell?"

He froze for a while, until Odella moved to walk off. Waving her hand, she left with her back turned.

--

Del hung her head down, her hair hanging in her face. _'Of all the things too remember...tch.'_

Curling up so that her legs pressed against her chest, she wrapped her arms around them. It was cold, this cell. She wanted to stay warm. _'...He was so oblivious...just as I was.'_ she said to herself mentally.

With a deep sigh, she forced herself up and began to examine her cell for the millionth time. She sighed and started to walk to the bars of the cell, slipping her arm through.

'If only I could fit..through.' she thought to herself as she managed to her leg and most of her shoulder in. She continued to try to push through. She muffled a groan as the top of her thigh being crushed by the bars, causing sharp pain. To her dismay, she pulled herself out of the bars.

"Dammit." she whispered, pulling at her hair with her left hand. "I can't stay in here...but I can't get out under these circumstances."

She started to pace around the cell out of frustration, thinking on ways to escape the cold, wet prison. 'This damned place...to have to escape it again...'


End file.
